Set look alikes
Many of the "Old World" sets have had their graphics recolored and can be found in a new form in Outland. The new items do not form actual sets beyond mere aesthetics, though they have been designed to cater to the classes their original forms were made for (i.e., the Lightforge Armor look alike items are all geared toward paladins). Not all the "sets" are complete. One look alike set in particular will be sought after by the new generation of Paladins as there exists a recolored version of each of the models in the Judgement Armor set which remains one of the most popular designs of epic armor. Although there is mixed opinion on the color choices of the new items, the purple color of the recolored Judgement pieces may even be considered appropriate for the skin coloring of draenei paladins. Zorus the Judicator is a draenei paladin wearing this. There appear to be both Rare and Epic recolorations of the Tier 1/2 sets. Most of the Rare-quality sets have already been found, but the Epic versions are still being discovered. Dungeon Set 1 Look-Alikes The Elements This set is for Elemental Shamans, featuring Intellect, Stamina, Spell Damage, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Magister's Regalia |} Vestments of the Devout This set is for healing Priests, featuring Intellect, Spirit, Stamina, and Spell Healing |} Vestments of the Devout Look Alike Stats Lightforge Armor This set is for Paladins of any spec in a damage-dealing role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} :* Also dropped from Pathaleon the Calculator in Heroic The Mechanar matches the blue recolored Lightforge set :* The new Heroic reward is a black and gold recoloring of the . Wildheart Raiment This set is suitable for Feral and Restoration Druids, but not focused on any particular role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Battlegear of Valor This set is suitable for plate-wearers in either a tank or melee damage role. Stats include Strength, Agility, Stamina, Defense Rating, and Hit Rating. |} Also, , and are a green and antique bronze coloured lookalike set, geared towards providing nature resistance for level 70 tanks. Shadowcraft Armor |} Beaststalker Armor |} Dungeon Set 3 Look-Alikes Beast Lord Armor This is a set for Hunters and Enhancement Shaman. |} * Before patch 2.1, this set was a red version of Dragonstalker armor (Hunter Tier 2 armor). Bold Armor This is a tanking set with red, yellow, and blue sockets, Strength, Agility, Stamina, Defense, Shield Block Rating, Shield Block Value, and Dodge Rating. |} * Before patch 2.1, this set was a green version of Lawbringer armor (Paladin Tier 1 armor). Righteous Armor This is a tanking set with yellow and blue sockets, Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, Defense, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} * Before patch 2.1, this set was a green version of Lawbringer armor (Paladin Tier 1 armor). Tier 1 Look-Alikes Arcanist Regalia |} Nightslayer Armor |} Vestments of Prophecy |} Set Stats Lawbringer Armor This set is for Paladins of any spec in a damage-dealing role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, Crit Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Battlegear of Might This is a physical DPS set, featuring Strength, Agility, Stamina, and Critical Strike Rating. |} :- There are also a few pieces meant for Retribution paladins, a blue coloring. Cenarion Raiment This is a healing set, featuring Intellect, Stamina, Spirit, and Spell Healing. |} The Earthfury This set is for Elemental Shamans, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, Spell Critical Strike Rating, Spell Hit Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Giantstalker Armor |} Golden Giantstalker Look-Alike Set Stats Tier 2 Look-Alikes Battlegear of Wrath This set features Strength, Stamina, Defense Rating, Block Rating, Block Value, and Parry Rating. |} Bloodfang Armor |} OR The original TBC epic set focused on DPS for Rogues or Feral druids. |} OR The original TBC epic set for Restoration druids. |} Dragonstalker Armor |} Judgement Armor This is a healing set, featuring Intellect, Stamina, Spell Healing, Spell Critical Strike Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Purple Judgement Set Details Nemesis Raiment |} Netherwind Regalia |} Stormrage Raiment This set is oriented toward Balance Druids, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Damage, Spell Critical Strike Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} The Ten Storms This is a healing set, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Vestments of Transcendence This is a healing set, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Tier 5 Look-Alikes Destroyer Armor This is a damage-dealing set. |} :- Before Patch 2.1, this set was a green version of Lawbringer armor (Paladin Tier 1 armor) Category:Equipment Category:Sets